Maximum Ride: Middle School
by Randomsarcasam42
Summary: Max and the Flock go to school again, but this time, Jeb hasn't dissapeared, no earasers and all of that. But three new additions have recantly been sworn into the flock, and Max is worried that one is stealing her spotlight. Miggy
1. Chapter 1

Max

"Nooooooo!" I moan, trudging across the floor. "I don't wanna!"

"Yes! Come on Max, I promise, this is for your own good." I look up into Jeb's eyes, and I know he's right. But I'm not gonna let him know that.

"But I mean... It's called SCHOOL!" I challenge. But he can see right through me. He gives me a hard look. I give a sort of huffmoangagsigh and trudge off in my bunny slippers. It's Sunday. I start at Buffalo Rivers Middle school tomorrow, in sixth grade. Oh, lord.

::::::::::::::::

Oh crap oh crap oh crap. I don't know what to wear. Normally, this would never be an issue to me, but I mean, come on. This is middle school. That an I don't want to be attacked by Nudge. I finally decide on a blue puffy blouse and white shorts. I pull my hair into two standard braids, faster than Gazzy can rip one.

"Maxxxxxx!" Iggy calls fro the hall.

"I'm comingggg!" we are five feet away from each other and I still feel the beed to yell.

As I rush into the hall, I see Jeb giving Phonix I big kiss on the forhead. Phonix and her twin brother, Bear, are our two newest additions. Plus their little sister, Dimond, who is Nudge's age. They only arrived last year. They busted out of the school when a chemist had an accident near the section they were being held in. For some wierd reason, I am jelpus of them, especily Phenoix. I don't want Jeb to love anyone more than me. Plus, she is really pretty. Her hair is golden. Not lile angel's whiteish hair, but golden like honey. And her eyes are a sparkley blue.

"Jeb!" i call out impulsivly. He looks up, and so does Pheonix. "uhhhhh... I'm gonna miss you today!" i blurt. But he smiles. "Im goning to miss you to. But this is going to be great for you, I promise." he tries reassuring me. I give the sweetest smile i can muster and flash it at him. Then i turn and roll my eyes at the flock. Yeah, right.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hello! Wecome to BRMS!" a plump lady at the front desk told the five of us. We watched her stand up, her wide hips struggling out of the chair. Pheonix snickerec almost silently. Besides me being slightly jelous of her, she was my best friend. When the women finally got out of her chair, she bent over in a file drawer.

"ummm... Maxine Baltchder?" she adked.

I sighed. "It's just Max." she held out a paper that O guess was my schedual.

"Nick..." fang got a schedul. "Jeff." Iggy got a schedul. "sam?" bear got one. "laura?" pheonix had one.

" Alrighty, well we decided to give you all of the same classes to help you feel comfy, and we will call in your shadow!" she giggled like a... Well, school girl. Once she had gone, we began to talk.

" This place is HUGE!" Iggy fretted. Iggy had gotten his sight back last year, when the Gasman had set off an explosine in the backyard.

"I know." i said. "there are so many people."

"Well i think this is going to be fun." Pheonix put in. Of corse she did. Jut then, Mrs. Fatty returened with a pretty redheaded girl.

"Children, this is Alex, she is going to be your shawdiw. That means you will follow her around, so you can get your bearings.

"Hello!" she had braces on her teeth. She looked at Fang. Fang looked at her. I looked at Iggy. We smirked. Someone was even a bigger goody-two-shoes than Pheonix.


	3. Chapter 3

Pheonix

Someone whisteled at me as I passed by to the drinking fountain. I rolled my eyes and leaned down to get a sip of water.

"Hey,, don't you wanna be a good girl and talk to Eddie?" the guy said while his cronies chuckeled. I turned around a dangerous smile playing on my lips.

"Don't you have a thrift shop to be rapping at?" I asked, my head croking to the side, hand on my hip.

"oooooooo" his friends stared and laughed, as his smile dropped.

Lol. I thought as I walked away. Max is going to be proud of me for that one.

::::::::::::::

Iggy

I doodled on my paper, not even caring about what the teacher was saying.

"Iggy." maxed nudged me,"Where do you think Pheonix is? She went to get wter five minutes ago and hasn't comeback" i rolled my eyes.

"Max, Pheonix is a big girl. She can take care of herself." Max gives a stiff nod. Great, now I feel bad. "Hey," I reach for her hand, suprising the both of us, " dont worry. Realax. We will be fine." now she smiles. "your right."

Heck tes I am.

::::::::::::

Fang

Alex is stunning. I love her hair. Her braces. Her voice. Her laugh. I could listen to her talk for hours on end about classroo

schealdulas, pencils, what to eat at lunch... Normally, I dont act like im a lover or happy. But Alex... Shes somethin else.

:::::::::

Bear

Im smart. I catch on to math and reading and atuff quickly. When I was at the school, I listened to white coats talk about mathmatical equtions and science. And Aubrey. Aubrey taught me to read. To write. Aubrey sacrafices herself so Pheonix and I could escape. You see, Aubrey is kind of like my Jeb. The whitecoat that wants you to be free. Who loves and understands you. I miss Aubrey.


	4. Chapter 4

Nudge

"Dimond!" i hiss.

"hmmmm?" Dimond raises her eyebrows but keeps her eyes on her paper.

"Can I borrow your sparkly pencil?" i ask.

Now she glances up. "What? No! You have a pencil!"

"yes, but i want a spark-"

"Ms. Balchelder, is something wrong?" i look up. Our teacher, stands in front of us, her arms crosses, her foot tapping. Crap.

:::::::::::


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall! Sorry the last chapter was so short... I acidentily hit buttons and stuff. Im also sorry i havent had the chance to inteoduce mysel... Im randomsarasam42 nice ro meet you! Heheh! Anyway, im gonna try to update often, but to help me stay on top of it... REVIEW REVIW REVIEW! It really helps me! Shanks!**

**-randomsarcasam42**


	6. Chapter 6

Gazzy

"Wait... I thought this was science?" i ask my shawdow, Matt.

"it is!" he responds.

"but what about the explosions and frogs and..."

"noooo silly! Were in first grade!" interjects a girl called Ivy. " we only do book learning.

" oh." i sink lower in my chair. Im not a big fan of school.

:::::::::

Dimond

"No, Nudge, its my pencil!"

"but ill give it right back!" she whines

. And, oh no. The bambi eyes. Nit the bambi eyes. Sigh. Niw i dont have a choice. I hand over the pencil, like a good sister. I am such a push over.


	7. Chapter 7

**I suck at long chapters! I promise that i will make the next one longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooo! Man, I am really excited about my story idea. I know its a little slow and short right now, but trust me, the bust is to come!**

**Disclaimer**

**Angel: do i have to do it? **

**Me: yes. Or i will kill you off in mu story.**

**Angel: Fine. Abigail doesnt own anything in this story exept for Pheonix Bear Dimond the teachers and the fat lady in the main offuc.**

Max

"Hey." I turned and saw Iggy. Oh crap. I was still feeling put off by him, scince he held my hand. Not because I didnt like him... But because I did. He was always the person I had a laugh with, a good time with. But... Indontevenknow!

"Hey." I nodded, nonchalantly. "How is school?"

He chuckled. Same as yours, I hope. I grinned. " So... Awful?"

"Yup. Awful."

I grabbed three pizza slices and smiled. Same old Iggy.

::::::::::::

Fang

"... So Italian food is over there, sandwiches over here, and random hot lunches here. What do you feel lile?" you. I thought, as Alex described the lunch choises.

"Fang?"

"oh! Ummmm... Italian?" i asked.

"Cool."

We got in line. Eww. Gross bread stcks, dry spaggeti, crusty sheese... And pizza. Greasy, nomal looking pizza. Pepperoni. Oh yeah.

"Pizza?" I asked Alex.

"Uhhuh."

I grabbed a slice for her and four for me.

"Woah." she looked at my tray. "Are you sure you can eat all of that?"

"oh. Im sure." she looked at me and flashed me a meatel mouth smile. "I like you." she said.

"I lile you too." and we both stood there like idiots until someOne hollored at us to move.

:::::::::::::::

Dimond

"Do you see what you did?" I hissed to Nudge. "You. Shrunk. My. Pencil!"

"I'm sorry!" she wisper yelled,"I was trying to sharpen it, but the tip kept breaking and I guess I didnt realize it!"

I sighed and looked at my precious sparkely pencil, now the suze of half my pinkey.

"You owe me a new one."

"Where am I supposed to find a sparkely pencil?" we looked around. And then my eyes rested on Daisy, the girl with the golden ringlets. She had a sparkely case full of sparkley penciles. And Im sure she wouldnt miss just ine. I looked at Nudge and she looked ar me, her eyes as sparkley as the pencil we were about to steal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitty Katakana: lol. Yes, i know, i know. It is Pheonix. As in the mythical bird. Im sorry for erorrs. **

**Anyway, I am glad that so many people have already had a chance to read my stories. I also have a new story coming out fir the Penderwicks. It should be posted by the end of the month, so keep a lookout for it!**

Max

Im almost positive im going insane. I have so much to worry about, its not even funny. School. How Angel is at home. School. The other kids at the elementery school. School. And now... Iggy. Like, what was that? He held my hand to keep me from worring, not to make me worry more. What does this mean? I cant have a boyfriend... If i even wanted Iggy to be my boyfriend.

"Max? Are you okay?" PheoniX and Bear plopped down next to me at a beige lunch table.

"Yes." I lied. Being the leader means that you never show fear or doibt. Pheonix gave me a glance, like, "We-will-talk- about-this-later-in-private-and-i-wont-forget-so-dont-get-your-hopes-up-maximum." Isnt it amazing how much one look can portray?

"So how has your day been?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Besides all of the guys obnoxiously hitting on me, fine." Pheonix stated, cooly. I nooded like this was totallly normal.

"And Bear- i mean Sam?" I asked.

"Great!" I was supriesed. "All of my teachers seem to like me, and i got all of the answeres right on our pop quiz and-"

"What up?" Bear was interuppted as Iggy sat down actoss from keep things from being akward, I thought of something to say.

"Jeb wants us all to sign up for one extra cirucular activity." I said."Did you pick one?"

"Science club!" Iggy informed us.

"Mathletes." poor Bear.

"School play." said Pheonix.

Allllrighty then. "Good. I chose the school newspaper." I lied, again. Crap. I should have picked something I would have enjoyed more. Now I had to sign up for the school newspaper.

"Hey." Fang st down beside me, with Alex. I have to abmit, it was hard not to like Alex. She was smart, and sweet, an all around nice girl.

"So F- Nick, what did you choose fir your extra cirricular activity?" I asked

"Oh! You should join Chior Nick! Its soooo fun!" Alex interjected.

"Ha! Fnick? In chior?" Iggy laughed "He wouldent last t-"

"That sounds great, Alex. Ill sign up today." Fang ignored Iggy. All of our eyebrows went up, but we said nothing.


End file.
